1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sign displays comprised of reflective alpha-numeric characters (letters of the alphabet and numerals) that may be used in various configurations for address and/or resident identification purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need for sign displays equipped with easily replaceable alpha-numeric indicia and a backing plate because they provide a convenient, economical and highly recognizable identification means both at night and during daylight hours. The need for easily identifiable indicia can be important when there is a need to locate an address quickly as, for example, in emergency situations when police or paramedics are in pursuit or on call.
It has been further observed in the practice of the prior art for reflective sign displays, which utilize movable alpha-numeric indicia combinations, that the manner of positioning the reflective numerals of alpha characters with respect to the backing plate is oftentimes cumbersome and lacking in ease of operation. Such a representative prior art display is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,062,094 wherein the numeric indicia are formed by a plurality of individual units which must be located upon a panel or backing plate by engaging a bayonet slot with certain rod members. This arrangement is cumbersome and lacks a certain ease of operation which is unsuitable in today's competitive economy.
The present invention is designed to provide a facile arrangement for slidably engaging the various reflective indicia upon a backing plate as well as providing an arrangement for displaying the indicia in either a hanging or standing mode.